


Not Broken Yet

by Nagarose453



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: Warning: SPOILERS!Taking place after the two year time skip, and Luffy's reunion with Sabo. Luffy decides to introduce his crew to his home village. All that goes awry when a secret that Ace had been keeping comes to light. Laughs and Shenanigans follow the Straw Hat Crew as they visit their captain's home town and reunite the brothers for more shenanigans.
Kudos: 6





	1. Windmill Village

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. 
> 
> I was probably smoking CRACK when I wrote this. 
> 
> IDK. This is what happened after my spouse had me watch the Marineford arc. I sobbed, and then ugly cried, then went ahead and was like: "I don't accept this. FANFICTION TIME!"
> 
> I hate this idea already, but let's see where this goes?

A grin spread across Luffy’s face as the wind whipped through his black hair. One hand held his infamous straw hat to his head, while the other rested on the port side rail of the deck. 

“There you are!” Shouted Usopp, as he came dashing haphazardly down the deck. 

“What’s up?” Asked Luffy noting that there was a rather frightened look on the long nosed man’s face.

“There’s a navy ship at port, do you think that we can somehow sneak in?” Usopp asked nervously. Luffy grinned wider.

“That’s probably just Grandpa Garp taking a vacation.” Luffy said confidently. Usopp frowned.

“Are you nervous that we’re going back to you hometown?” Usopp asked.

“Me? Nervous? Hell, no. I’m Excited. Wait until you all meet the old hag that raised me, Ace, and Sabo! And the rest of Windmill Village! It’s going to be great!” Luffy hooted as he turned with a hand stretched out, the other still tightly holding his straw hat to his head. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re so excited about your home town.” Robin pipped up, casually strolling across the deck, the ocean air gently rustling through her black hair as she walked. 

“Me too, I want to meet this lovely lady he’s been talking about that raised him.” Sanji chuckled as he approached, lighting a cigarette as he did so.

“I told you, Dadan’s an old hag, especially now. And you’ll all get to meet my grandpa Monkey D. Garp!” Luffy said excitedly. Sanji gave a laugh. Luffy paused thinking for a moment. “You know, Grandpa said something really funny just before Ace died. I should probably ask about it…” Luffy mumbled, distracted by a random new train of thought. 

Within minutes the Thousand Sunny glided into port next to the Marine ship. Several people had filtered out to meet the crew as Jinbe lowered the gangplank. Luffy was the first to bounce off the ship, literally, as the others took their time. The rest of the crew found Luffy on the dock being nearly crushed by the hug of a gigantic redhead. 

“Dadan! Stop! Can’t! Breathe!” Luffy gasped as he struggled to get away. The redhead finally let Luffy go after several minutes.

“You haven’t grown an inch, you little runt. What are they feeding pirates these days anyway.” Dadan asked gruffly. Luffy chuckled.

“Ask my Chef, Sanji!” Luffy chuckled, waving the blonde over. Sanji never quite got introduced to Dadan as a blonde woman seemed to swoop out of nowhere, screaming “ACE!” at the top of her lungs, knocking Luffy to the pier. 

“Ace! You’re… Home… Wait… You’re not Ace…” The woman said as she got to her feet and reached to help Luffy to his feet. 

“Ace… Was my brother…” Luffy said softly. The woman turned a gentle pink. 

“Ah, you’ll have to excuse Alandis…” Dadan trailed off as the blonde gave her a glare. 

“I’m sorry, I’m Alandis. Why don’t we all go to Dadan’s for Tea? I’m sure Garp would want to see his Grandson.” Alandis said with a smile. Luffy didn’t give the crew time to protest as he quickly shouted his agreement. Dadan rather reluctantly led the way to the Mountain Bandit fort at the edge of town. When they arrived, Magra was chasing a blonde little boy with freckles around the establishment. 

“Raj, you little shit, calm down before I make you!” Dadan hollered, making Alandis laugh as the little boy quickly ducked under Dadan, easily sliding along the floor to get to Alandis. “I swear, that damn kid is getting more and more like his father every day.” Dadan grumbled as she took her usual spot by the large firepit in the middle of the main room. Alandis picked up the boy and hugged him close with a giggle. 

“It’s not my fault he’s so strong willed.” She retorted. Dadan rolled her eyes as the Straw Hat crew made themselves comfortable among the mountain bandits. 

“You’ve had quite the adventures since you left almost three years ago, Luffy, why don’t you and your crew tell us about them?” Dadan asked. 

“I’m sure you’ve read about them.” Luffy muttered as he noted that Dogra had placed a large plate of meat in front of him. He grabbed a few pieces, shoving them in his mouth without much decorum. “Don’t be rude, Luffy.” Nami pipped up as she gave him a soft slap to the back of the head. 

“I’m not being rude, it’s true. She’s able to read the paper just like you and Robin.” Luffy grunted through his face full of food. 

“I’ll go ahead and tell her then.” Usopp volunteered. It was at that moment the front door to the establishment banged open, revealing Garp.

“Where the hell is that good-for-nothing Pirate grandson of mine?” Garp gruffly growled. Luffy shot up from his seat.

“Grandpa!” Luffy hooted.


	2. Ace's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the Village, Luffy and gang find out something that even Luffy hadn't known. Luffy decides to make a house call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...
> 
> Listen. I'm about to kick you all in the feelings.
> 
> If I had to suffer, so do all of you :)

Garp sipped his bottle of sake as he listened to Luffy’s crew recount tales of their adventure. It was getting late as the old man noted that Alandis had somehow managed to slip out with the small blond boy somewhere in the middle of the conversation. 

“Hey, old man.” Asked Zoro from his seat next to Luffy. Garp acknowledged the question with a raise of his brow. “Who’s the blond gal and why did she call Luffy, “Ace”?” Zoro asked. Luffy pounded his fist into his hand as if a though had just occurred to him.

“Hey, you said something weird when Ace died, about how he left behind more than just a brother. What were you talking about?” Luffy asked practically climbing over Zoro to get to his grandfather. Garp took a long swig from his bottle of sake.

“Ah, that’s right. You and Sabo have no idea who Alandis is!” Dadan said suddenly. “Sabo visited a few weeks ago, and told us all how he had been rescued by revolutionaries.” Dadan explained, “He said he would be back sometime soon, but that little shit has always been vague about things like that.” Dadan said with a chuckle. Garp cleared his throat with an almost uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Alandis… Was Ace’s wife.” Garp said slowly, looking to his bottle of sake, swirling the remaining contents slowly. “He married her in secret, it wasn’t until Ace bought a house in the village that any of us knew that she even existed.” Garp looked up to see Luffy’s face frozen in a perfect O of surprise. 

“When Ace died, she was five months pregnant with Raj. She’s refused to have Garp or I help until these last few months.” Dadan interjected. Luffy’s face then seemed to light up with understanding.

“We have a nephew!?!” Luffy hooted, practically screaming in Zoro’s face as Zoro pushed him comically off to the side. Garp shrugged.

“In a way, yes, but I don’t know if Alandis will give you the title easily. Personally, I think the woman is still in denial that Ace died two years ago.” Garp finished as he drank more from his bottle. 

“That girl probably has bigger balls than Ace did. Not everyone can keep up with Raj. That boy is every inch Ace’s son. The little bastard even has Ace’s mouth.” Dadan grumbled. 

“That’s so sad, he never got to meet his father!!!” Usopp wailed crying rivers of tears. 

“It didn’t stop the little shit from discovering Ace, Sabo, and Luffy’s old fort. He’s only two and he thinks he owns that fort. Alandis has tried to keep him away from it, but he minds as well as Ace and Luffy did when they were little.” Dadan laughed with an almost bitter smile, “It’s almost like having Ace back as his own kid.” Dadan mused. Luffy began to snicker loudly.

“You mean it’s still standing after all this time?” Luffy chuckled.

“Yeah, even after people have tried to knock it down. Alandis is afraid that one day Raj is going to be in it when it falls to pieces. In my opinion, I think it would do the little bastard some good.” Dadan said while lighting a cigarette. 

“What’s the kid ever done to you, Miss. Dadan?” Asked Nami, seeming to note that the redhead seemed rather aloof about the boy.

“She likes to say that she hates kids, but deep down, Dadan is a big old softy, aren’t you Dadan!” Luffy chirped with a grin. Dadan shot Luffy a frown of disapproval. 

“You say that again, and I’ll punch your lights out.” Dadan grumbled. Luffy only grinned wider. 

“So, where does my sister live?!” Luffy asked loudly.

“That’s none of your concern, Luffy. Alandis likes to keep things private. And that’s her prerogative. Think about it, she’s raised Raj alone for the better part of almost two and a half years. She refuses to have help from both Dadan and myself. She works two jobs in the village just to provide for Raj.” Garp interjected with a scowl. 

“All the more reason to go see her!” Luffy argued getting to his feet.

“Now wait just a minute, Luffy. Why don’t you stop to use your head for a minute, I promise that it won’t hurt. You said Ace is your brother, right?” Sanji piped up taking a drag from his own cigarette. Luffy nodded slowly.

“Yes, what about it?” Luffy asked.

“Don’t you think that when your brother died that maybe she was just as devastated as you were? That kid is probably the closest thing she has to your brother, and logically she’d want to protect him with all her heart.” Sanji continued. Dadan nodded in agreement. 

“All the more reason to go see her!” Luffy practically sang again. Nearly everyone in the building sighed in mutual frustration. 

“Can you at least wait until morning, Luffy?” Garp finally sighed, setting aside his now empty bottle. 

“Why wait?” Luffy asked, “Ace didn’t even tell me that he had a wife when I ran into him in Alabasta. I want to at least get to know my sister!” Luffy suddenly seemed to become serious. “Besides, she’s going to need some support, isn’t she?” Luffy asked. Dadan sighed loudly.

“Fine. Have your stubborn way. She lives alone with Raj in the village. It’s the last blue house on the left going into the village. Keep in mind, Alandis may not even let you in. Hell, she’s told Garp and I to get stuffed on more than one occasion.” No sooner had Dadan finished speaking, nearly everyone noted that Luffy had left in the middle of Dadan talking.

Meanwhile, Alandis stood in a modest kitchen, frowning at the dishes that she was attempting to wash. She looked up to look out the window into the dark of the night that surrounded the home. She finally rinsed the plate she was washing and set it aside to dry as a small voice captured her attention. 

“Mommy? Where’s Daddy?” The small voice asked as Raj stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Alandis sighed, going to her son and picked him up, gently tapping him on his nose. 

“He’ll be back soon… I know he will…” Alandis said as the boy put his arms over her shoulders, cuddling her neck with a contented sigh. It was at that moment that there was a loud knock at the door. Alandis sighed, carefully making her way through the house to answer the door. Behind the door was none other than Luffy. 

“Hi!” Luffy exclaimed nervously. Alandis smiled softly before she turned and beckoned Luffy to enter with a gesture. 

“Come in, why don’t we have some tea? I’m going to put Raj back to bed really quick.” Alandis said smiling into her son’s blonde hair. Luffy entered the home, closing the door behind himself.

“Don’t put him to bed, Alandis! Please! I wanna meet my nephew!” Luffy all but yelled, Alandis giggled in response, turning to Luffy. 

“Of course you would say that. You and Ace really aren’t different like Dadan tried to tell me a long time ago.” Alandis gave Luffy a smile as she gently de-tangled herself from Raj’s grasp and handed the sleeping boy to Luffy who accepted the boy with a watery smile. “You must have had a long trip, sit, I’ll bring some tea.” Alandis motioned to the living room where a couch rested looking as if it hardly had been used. Alandis left the room, allowing Luffy to make his way to the couch, sitting carefully with Raj gently cuddled against his chest. He smiled at the top of the toddler’s head as the boy gently began to snore. After a few minutes, Alandis came back into the living room with a mug in each hand. Luffy accepted the tea with a nod.

“You know, I ran into Ace a while back, before he died… He never mentioned that he had a wife or a child…” Luffy said quietly. Alandis gave a nod as she sipped on her tea. 

“That’s because he didn’t want anyone outside of the village to know. Ace was quite the man…” Alandis mused with a sad smile to Luffy as she sat in an armchair beside the couch. “He promised me that he was going to retire soon, and that he had had fun with his pirating days. He wanted to start a family and settle down. When he left Windmill Village, he had no idea that I was a little over a month pregnant.” Alandis said.

“Did he ever talk about me? Or Sabo?” Luffy asked. Alandis giggled.

“Often, actually. You, Ace, and Sabo were much like Raj. Little trouble makers. Raj certainly lives up to his grandfather’s legacy… Gol D. Raj, grandson of Gol D. Roger, and Son of Gol D. Ace. Ironic, isn’t it? Roger never got to meet Ace, and Raj will never get to meet his father either.” Alandis reached forward to set her tea on the table beside her chair. 

“So… Raj is Ace’s… Son… For real?” Luffy asked as he gently pulled the sleeping boy from his chest to look the boy over. Alandis giggled.

“He sure is. I mean if the freckles don’t say it, I don’t know what else will.” Alandis giggled as Luffy took note of the spattering of freckles across the boy’s face as well as noting that he looked very much like a tiny blond version of Ace. 

“He’s adorable…” Luffy commented as he allowed Raj to settle back against his chest.

“Garp wanted me to move somewhere else in the west Blue, to try to keep Raj hidden from the Marines. I told him to kiss my ass. This is Raj’s home, the place where his father was raised. I can’t take that away from him…” Alandis gave Luffy a saddened look, which Luffy returned.

“Ace was like a Grandson to Grandpa, even though we weren’t biologically brothers.” Luffy paused to take a sip of his tea. “Though in the last few months, I’ve heard of a pirate who looks exactly like Ace. I haven’t confirmed it with my own eyes yet, but I’d love to knock the guy senseless for imitating Ace.” Luffy grumbled more to his tea than to Alandis. Alandis giggled more. 

“Knock him a good one for me if you ever meet him.” Alandis smiled widely.

“I sure will. Any way, It’s super late. I kind of just wanted to say hi and meet this little guy…” Luffy trailed off as he noted the look of contentment that Alandis was giving him. 

“Of course, you’ll visit again before you go and play with Raj a bit, won’t you?” Alandis asked kindly. Luffy got to his feet without disturbing Raj. 

“Yeah, I sure will.” Luffy smiled as Alandis stood and gently took back her son. 

“I’ll hold you to it… Welcome home, Little brother.” Alandis said as she gave Luffy an awkward side hug.


	3. Ace Returns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the Village, Luffy and Crew get a taste of what Luffy's life was like before he became a pirate. It's then that a mysterious person makes themself known. Shenanigans Begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Can we ALL Appreciate Raj for a hot minute? 
> 
> No, just me? okay XD

The next day, Luffy woke before most of the rest of the crew to the smell of something cooking. Voices told him that Sanji and Dadan were not only awake, but having a conversation. Luffy jumped out of bed with a small grunt before he made his way to the main room where Sanji seemed to be teaching Dadan about cooking with spices. Luffy stretched as he approached the two, Dadan turned in a way that allowed Luffy to see that Raj was sleeping soundly in her lap.

“You’re up awful early, you brat.” Dadan greeted him rather cheerfully. 

“I was actually going to go see if I could watch Raj for the day. You don’t mind, do you Dadan?” Luffy asked. The previous night when Luffy had returned from Alandis’ home, he had been a blubbering, crying mess. Dadan had merely yelled at him to shut up and go to sleep while Robin had stayed up to listen to her Captain’s ranting before he literally fell asleep mid-rant. Dadan smiled at Luffy, pointing to the sleeping toddler in her lap. 

“If you can move him without waking him up, then be my guest.” Dadan smirked as Luffy crept closer. Before Luffy could even touch Raj, Raj shifted so that he looked sleepily at Luffy.

“Uncle Luffy~” Raj practically cooed as he reached for Luffy. Luffy gently picked up the sleepy boy before he hugged him. 

“You wanna go on an adventure today? Just me and you?” Luffy asked. Raj nodded sleepily, “As soon as you wake up, little buddy, I’ll take you to a secret spot that nobody knows about, okay?” Luffy promised

“Okay…” Raj mumbled, nuzzling into Luffy’s chest.

The moment didn’t last long as there was a knock on the door. Dadan raised a brow as she got to her feet.

“That’s strange, Garp shouldn’t be here this early.” Dadan mused as she went to the door. When she opened the door, a black haired man greeted her. 

“Finally, getting arthritis already, you old hag?” A familiar voice mused as the man entered. He was a medium height, and slightly slender. When the man looked up, he met Luffy’s gaze with a look of shock. Luffy’s expression seemed to turn to anger as he carefully walked over to Zoro and gently tucked Raj in next to the green haired swordsman who was snoring loudly. When Luffy straightened, he whipped around with his hand balled into a fist and before the man could move, Luffy managed to quickly aim a rubberized uppercut to the man’s jaw. The man flew back out the door before Luffy took off his straw hat, handed it to Sanji with a brief mumble of: “I’ll be right back.” 

Luffy pushed past Dadan, who honestly had never seen Luffy even remotely appear angry. He stormed out into the early morning light after the man with black hair. 

“What the hell was that for, you damn Crybaby?” The black haired man snapped as he put down a familiar striped backpack, and taking off a familiar orange hat. 

“My brother died, two years ago… And you have the balls to imitate him?” Luffy all but growled as he glared at the man. The man merely blinked, scratching his head as if Luffy’s wrath didn’t intimidate him. 

“Uhhhh, yeah, sorry about that… Long story…” The man chuckled with an all too familiar grin. 

“If you’ve got an excuse, I’d LOVE to hear it.” Luffy snapped in irritation.

“Geez, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Long story short, someone from the Whitebeard Pirates brought me back using a Devil Fruit. No clue who or why, I just know, Poof, I’m alive.” The black haired man rubbed his chin where Luffy had punched him, “By the way, nice punch. That actually hurt.” The man grinned as Luffy’s anger began to subside.

“How do I know you’re actually Ace?” Luffy asked quietly.

“Oh come on, who else calls you a cry baby other than your older brother.” Ace responded. Luffy blinked and began to count on his fingers.

“Ummm, Dadan, Sabo, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Ussop.” Luffy said firmly. Ace sighed. “And Sabo ate the Flame Fruit, so…. That would be a terrible way of asking you to prove that you’re Ace.” Luffy tapped a finger to his chin.

“That wasn’t a challenge, you moron!” Ace yelled. Luffy seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

“I KNOW!” Luffy shouted, smacking the palm of his hand with a fist. “One thing Ace would know about me that nobody else knows!” Luffy hooted. Ace stared at his brother.

“Are you fucking serious?” Ace questioned. Luffy merely grinned. Ace sighed. “Everyone knows we stole a bottle of Sake from Dadan, everyone knows practically everything about you.” Ace frowned tapping a finger against his forehead. “Agh, you’re hopeless, that’s a terrible way of asking me to prove that I’m me.” Ace grumbled. “Hmmmnnnn… Something I know about you that nobody else knows… Hmmmnnn, In Alabasta, I asked you to join the Whitebeard pirates, you refused. You were the same then as you were when we were kids, maybe a little less crybaby, but still. Then I met your crew, and they were much more wonderful of people than you deserve to have as your crew.” Ace gave a smirk as Luffy stared at Ace. 

“You’re a jerk!” Luffy pouted, Ace gave a hearty laugh.

“It’s good to see you too.” Ace said as he came to Luffy and embraced him. Luffy gave a chuckle before he and Ace parted and Ace went over to retrieve his things. When he picked up his things, Luffy noted that Ace was wearing a yellow shirt opened at the front. On Ace’s chest was a large scar. 

“Hey Ace….” Luffy trailed off as Ace approached with a side frown of interest.

“What?” Ace asked. 

“When did you get that… Scar…” Luffy trailed off as the Battle of Marineford came to mind. Ace gave a side smile and shook his head.

“I’m guessing it was from the wound at the battle at Marineford. I honestly don’t remember much from right before I died. That’s why I decided to come home for a while.” Ace explained as they entered the Bandit base.

“This better be good.” Dadan sneered as she looked Ace up and down. Ace merely looked at Luffy who began to grin widely.

“It’s definitely Ace, Dadan.” Luffy grinned as Ace rolled his eyes. 

“How do we know you’re the real Ace? Sabo is the new Flame fruit user.” Dadan mumbled. 

“Oh, come on you old hag.” Ace grumbled. “Everyone has to make my life difficult today. Jeez.” 

“Hmmmnnn, I don’t think it’s us you should be seeing first, Ace.” Dadan countered. Ace frowned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I was going to go see Al, as soon as I asked a few questions. That is, if you don’t mind.” Ace said softly.

“She’s going to be right furious with you, you know that don’t you?” Dadan countered. Ace gave a soft smile.

“Oh, believe me, I know. Marco called me the hot head, but I don’t think he ever made Alandis madder than hell. Speaking of Alandis, does she still live here?” Ace asked. Dadan shrugged.

“Depends who you ask.” Dadan responded moodily. “Luffy, would you mind waking Raj up?” Dadan asked making Ace raise a brow. It was at that point a triumphant giggle was heard as none other than Raj came sliding across the floor. He managed to slide around Dadan’s leg, and aimed himself straight at Luffy. The toddler easily reached up and pantsed Luffy on his way past, taunting: “Can’t catch me!!!” as he flipped to his feet and ran out the front door. Luffy pulled up his pants in a hurry, mumbled an apology to Dadan before he ran after his nephew. 

“Still raising orphans?” Ace chuckled with a small fond smile.

“Oh no, I just watch the little bastard. He’s not my responsibility at the end of the day. Any way, if you want to ask questions, go talk to that wife of yours. She may just do more than punch you and forgive you. After all, you did leave her here at a very pivotal point of her life.” Dadan crossed her arms across her massive chest. Ace frowned looking over his shoulder in the direction that Luffy had gone. 

“Tell Luffy that I’ll be by later, I’m going to go find Al.” Ace sighed before he shifted his backpack and turned, “Oh, and one more thing…” Ace grinned widely before looking over his shoulder at Dadan, “Thank you for looking after Al for me while I’ve been away.” 

“Oh shut up and go find her already, you brat.” Meanwhile, Alandis entered her home, setting aside the broom she held as she looked around the home. She was grateful that Dadan had decided to take Raj on her day off so that she could clean the house. A wave of depression washed over her for a moment as she caught a glance of a picture that hung on the wall. It was the only picture of her and Ace together and it was taken on their wedding day. She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She sighed as she turned and opened the door.

“Yes? How can I hel…p… You…” Alandis’ answer trailed off as she noticed that the person behind the door was Ace.

“Hi Beautiful!” Ace cooed seconds before the door shut violently in his face. Ace winced before he attempted to open the door. The doorknob turned easily in hand, allowing him to enter the home. “Al? Honey, it’s me. It’s Ace.” Ace called out before he noticed Alandis in the hallway, her back toward the door. “Al, aren’t you glad to see me?” Ace asked quietly.

“You’re dead. Sabo and Luffy both confirmed that. Dadan even showed me the paper with the story that covered the way you died.” Alandis’ voice was soft as if she were recounting the story to someone.

“Al, can I at least explain?” Ace asked in return. Alandis turned to meet Ace’s eyes, her own glittering with tears that streaked down her face. “Oh, Al, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for anything to happen while I was away. I-” Ace paused as Alandis’ expression turned to a mix of hurt and pain.

“Do you know what went through after you died?” Alandis sniffled, “My Ace, my Ace wouldn’t just show up out of nowhere without proof that he’s my Ace. If you’re my Ace, then prove it.” Alandis challenged through her tears. Ace frowned, knelt in front of her, pulled off his backpack, and began rummaging through it. He then pulled out a fine chain from which a small heart shaped pendant dangled from his fingers.

“You gave me this the day that I went to sea with the crew for my last journey. The note that I found inside is signed with our married name, the name that I avoided for so long because of my birth mother. The name you convinced me to take up again shortly before we got married.” Ace held out the pendant to Alandis, who looked at it with skepticism. 

“What name would that be?” Alandis challenged again, swallowing to try to keep her emotions in check. Ace gently gathered the chain in hand before he read out loud.

“My dearest Ace, I hope your journey is filled with laughter and that you sail home to me soon. I love you with all my heart. Love always, Gol D. Alandis.” Ace looked up to see that Alandis had buried her face in her hands. Ace gently placed the pendant back in his back pack before he stood, and went to Alandis. “There’s no need for tears, Al. I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m here. All I know is I was brought back by someone using a Devil Fruit.” Ace moved to embrace Alandis only for her to take a step back, drop her hands from her face, and shake her head. 

“You have no idea what I’ve gone through… Shortly after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I sent you two letters, two letters that never reached you. When you died, I was five months along.” Alandis gave a sniffled whine. “I’ve raised him… With almost no help. He has no idea… No idea…” Alandis burst into loud, noisy sobs. Ace stared at Alandis’ admission.

“Wait… We… We have a child?” Ace asked in a stunned stupor. Alandis nodded before she attempted to dry her tears.

“He’s with Dadan. She watches him for me.” Alandis sniffled. The image of Raj sliding across the floor only to pants Luffy suddenly came to mind.

“What… Does he look like?” Ace asked slowly. Alandis sniffled before she gave a soft smile.

“He looks like you. With my blonde hair, your brown eyes, and… and your freckles…” Alandis wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “His name is Raj, Gol D. Raj, after your father, like you asked me to…” Ace’s jaw dropped.

“No way… Really?” Ace asked dimly. Alandis let out a sheepish giggle.

“Really, really.” Alandis responded. Ace began to laugh before he went to Alandis, picked her up by the waist and twirled her on the spot.

“We have a son!” Ace exclaimed as he set Alandis on her feet and pulled her into an embrace, “You had a baby, my baby…. A baby boy!” Ace babbled excitedly. Alandis giggled softly through her sniffles. “Damn, he ran by me so fast this morning I didn’t even stop to think of where he came from.” Ace commented as he released Alandis from the embrace. Alandis seemed to pale.

“What do you mean he ran past you?” Alandis asked her tone instantly sounding irritated.

“Um… I went to Dadan’s to see if she knew if you still lived here. He kind of slid across the floor, pantsed Luffy, and ran out the door screaming that Luffy couldn’t catch him. I didn’t think about it because I had no idea.” Alandis instantly shoved Ace to the side, went to the tray of shoes by the door and donned a pair of sandals. 

“Damn it, I know exactly where he’s going. I can’t believe Dadan lets him do it.” Alandis growled. 

“Easy, Al, What’s the harm in letting him explore?” Ace asked. Alandis rounded on him.

“He’s only two, to start with, and second of all he’s completely obsessed with that stupid fort that you, Sabo, and Luffy built. He’s going to get hurt!” Alandis snapped. Ace frowned.

“You stay here, Luffy went after him, I’ll go find them and bring Raj home safely, okay?” Ace said firmly. Alandis frowned.

“If you’re not home within the hour, I’ll personally kick your ass.” Alandis grumbled. Ace smiled. 

“There’s the woman I married.” Ace paused to plant a gentle kiss on Alandis’ cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” Ace said as he took off.

Meanwhile, Luffy groaned as he looked around. He cupped a hand to his face before he called out Raj’s name.

“Come on, this is starting to not be fun any more!” Luffy yelled. 

“Can’t catch me, uncle Luffy!” Came Raj’s taunt. Luffy groaned yet again.

“Come on, your mom’s going to kill me if you don’t come out of hiding.” Luffy called. The only response he received was a bout of childish giggles. “Raj, come on, this isn’t funny.” Luffy sighed before he heard footsteps running through the forest behind him. He turned in time to see Ace nearly trip to a halt.

“Where the hell is my son, Luffy?” Ace snapped noting that the boy was nowhere to be seen. Luffy pointed upward.

“He’s in the fort.” Luffy said simply, “I’ve been entertaining him, making him think that I’m getting bored and that I can’t find him.” Luffy explained in almost a whisper. Ace groaned. 

“GOL D. RAJ IF YOU DON’T COME DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I SWEAR I’LL COME UP THERE AND SPANK YOU!” Ace shouted up at the fort. Raj’s head poked out the door.

“No!” The toddler giggled loudly. Luffy snickered.

“He’s your kid through and through, Ace. How are you gonna get him down?” Luffy asked. Ace groaned.

“The old fashion way.” Ace muttered as he loudly cracked his knuckles. “Al will kill me if I let him play up there.” Ace went to the trunk of the tree and began to climb up to the fort. When Ace arrived at the large branch that housed the fort that the boys had built, he came face to face with Raj who was looking at him in curiosity.

“You’re not uncle Luffy…” Raj noted with a pout. Ace hefted himself up into the actual fort before he gave a soft smile to the boy.

“Of course not. I’m much better than Uncle Luffy, I’m Daddy.” Ace grinned at the boy. Raj merely looked him over with a frown.

“Mama Dadan said my daddy went bye bye a long time ago and that Daddy won’t come back.” Raj gave Ace a look of challenge. Ace couldn’t help bursting into laughter.

“Oh, that old hag. Your Mama Dadan raised Daddy and should know better than to assume that Daddy would be mean enough to leave you forever.” Ace responded. Raj scowled at Ace. 

“I don’t believe you. Mommy said that Daddy-” Raj was cut off by Ace’s laughter.

“Oh god… I’m arguing with a mini version of myself and Alandis, I’m not going to win…” Ace hooted before he looked to Raj, “Look, believe it or not, I am your Daddy. I’m home for good. I would love to spend some time with you and Mommy, if you’ll let me. Will you?” Ace asked with a hand extended to the little boy. Raj slowly approached Ace with a skeptical frown, “Damn, you do look like a miniature version of me, only with your mom’s hair.” Ace said softly as Raj came a little closer. 

“Daddy?” Raj asked as he seemed to be studying Ace a little more closely. 

“What is it Raj?” he looked skeptically back at the toddler as the toddler was close enough that he could touch Ace if he wanted to. He gently reached out to touch Ace gently on the nose. Ace gave a smile as he reached out to pat Raj on the head. The boy gave a smile before dashing into Ace, nearly knocking the man off the fort’s porch.


End file.
